Snow Angel Set Me Free
by WOLF Drc
Summary: By the time she arrived, there was nothing she could do... at-least she was there to comfort me, in my final moments.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW STORY**_

 _ **(please read A.N )**_

* * *

 _ **RWBY: Snow Angel Set Me Free**_

 **The snow began to fall once more, melting as it landed upon pools of blood. Ruby was propped up against the body of an Ersa, hand frozen, cold and still holding her stomach. She gazed forward, eyes blurry and unfocused. The bodies of Grim lye torn and decimated throughout the field of snow, she began to look around, her team was nowhere in sight. Her body was numb; she could not feel her legs.**

 **Ruby felt blood slowly pouring out of her mouth and nose, but she didn't care. She looked up to sky, staring into the stars pondering, wondering what was to come. Was it a dream? Is she going to die? Or is she already dead? The idea of death frightened her, making her want to scream, but the pain was too great, she couldn't scream.**

 **Blood now filling her lungs, she coughed, watching as blood splashed out of her mouth. She breathed slow, softly, like a fish suffocating on land. Her eyes began to close, she did not try to fight it, she couldn't fight it, she just accepted it. The idea of death brought her warmth, thee end, no more pain. She just wished she could say goodbye. As her eyes were about to close, she felt a hand on her shoulder.**

 **Ruby opened her eyes, it was Weiss and she looked tired, worried, scared. She had blood coming from her nose. "Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed in a shaky tone. "Are you alright… answer me Ruby!" Weiss, on the verge of tears stared into Ruby's eyes. "I don't think I will be okay… Weiss" Those very words hurt Ruby's heart, causing her to tear up. "Don't say that… Don't you dare say that" Weiss's eyes started becoming very glossy, tears began to form on the bottom of her eyes.**

 **"You-you're going to be okay… you're going to be okay." Weiss began to cry, looking at Ruby in shock. Ruby swallowed, her dry throat cracking, the pain caused her to shut her eyes momentarily. "Weiss?" Ruby said softly, "I... I'm sorry, I failed the team" Ruby now begun to sob, tears tinted red with blood she tried to turn away but couldn't. "Shut up!" Weiss shouted in frustration "Don't… don't you dare!" Weiss looked into Ruby's eyes in fear.**

 **Ruby glared up, locking eye contact with her. "I'm sorry, I tried… I tried to be strong, tried to be a good leader, but I failed" Ruby began balling, her energy was running low, the pain was becoming more crippling. "I said shut up!" Weiss demanded "I said don't… don't you feel sorry, this was not your fault… It was not your fucking fault" Weiss leaned in closer, and hugged Ruby. "Weiss?" Ruby whispered. "What is it?" Weiss said in a soft, sad tone. "I'm co-cold" Ruby softly muttered.**

 **Weiss had no reply, she knew that Ruby was going to die; time was the only factor now. "Tell Yang, I love her and I'm sorry… please Weiss" Weiss looked away, holding back tears, she felt like her throat was closing, she swallowed and looked back at Ruby. "I won't have to, you can tell her when you see her" Weiss said in a soft, sure tone. Weiss knew she was lying; she just wanted Ruby to feel better. After all, Ruby was so young, she didn't deserve to die and it wasn't fair. But life is not like the books she became so found over, the tales she became accustom to. This was the real world, nothing is fair. Weiss was silent, kneeling next to Ruby, keeping her company, nobody deserves to die alone. Ruby began to drift away, like wood down a stream.**

 **As time passed the pain only grew more intense, the pain was overwhelming; it was deep, jagged and sharp. She wants to cry, scream, but she can't. Ruby began coughing, it was violent and painful, it felt like flaming tar coated her throat. The pain made her weep and groan. "Ruby!" Weiss whipped her head around to face her. Ruby knew this was the end; everything became very warm, her eyes felt like weights.**

 **"Wei-Weiss?" Ruby turned slowly to look at Weiss, "Where is Yang, Where is my sister?" Shock and confusion now began settling in. Weiss didn't know what to say, her heart was sinking, it was destroying her, just sitting there unable to help, watching her teammate, her friend die. "Yang is on the way Ruby, just rest okay" Weiss put her hand on Ruby's head, slowing rubbing down her cheek with her hand. "Just rest Ruby, rest"**

 **Weiss began to cry once more, never in her life had she felt so helpless. "Weiss… I-I don't want to die, not like this, I'm too young to die aren't I?" Ruby began to cry, but no tears fell, her body was completely drained of fluid, her face was pale and cold. "No you're not" Weiss looked at Ruby, staring into her eyes "Just close your eyes… you'll be young forever" Weiss moved her hand to cover Ruby's eyes "Just rest, you will be free, you will be free" Weiss couldn't watch, she turned her head away and closed her eyes "No more pain, no more pain" Ruby began to drift away, the pain began to fade, she began to feel warm, she found herself standing in what seemed like oblivion, darkness all around.**

 **A light appeared in the distance, Ruby began to walk toward the light, the closer she got to it, the warmer it felt, the more the pain stopped. Weiss felt Ruby's heart beating faster, she took one more breath, her eyes opened again, her body began to loosen, and in one final moment, her heart pumped the final beat, Ruby had let go. No more pain, no more sorrow, no more regret, everything was finally over.**

 **She was free, she was finally free. Weiss looked at Ruby, her head slightly tilted, her eyes still open. Weiss moved her hand down her face, closing her eyes; she then stood and faced away. She took four steps and collapsed, burying her face in her palms she broke down and became hysteric. Weiss just felt her team mate die, she felt her final heartbeat. She felt the angels take her home. Weiss looked up at the sky, watching the snow falling ever so peacefully, it was silent. Weiss felt guilty, she wasn't as nice to Ruby as she should have been, but she takes solace knowing that she was there during her final moment.**

 **A ship began to appear over the horizon, it was a rescue ship from Beacon, but it was too late. Ruby gave her life fighting for what she believed in, she did not back down, she stood her death, standing among the abyss she did not cower; she kept her head high and fought gallantly. Pain overwhelmed her, in the end she let go, but her death will not go easy. Ruby will forever be remembered as the brave girl she was. Team RWBY would survive, continue to fight hard and never back down, that's what Ruby would want. Weiss will always be scarred by this day, Ruby, close in her arms, her body broke and her soul was set free... Ruby was set free, forever young… forever free.**

 _ **END.**_

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **So this is a short death FF a wrote a while back, I revised it a little and re-posted it… It was an okay FF in my opinion, after I finish: Shatter Of Silence - I will write… fuck I don't really know yet, SUBMIT IDEA'S.. Please note this was a short FF that a wrote on night, to see (read) my real (way better) work, go to my profile and read: Shatter Of Silence… it has 3 chapter out rn, reaching like… 9,000+ words… it has about 5 chapter maybe 6 to go, maybe less I don't know… but yeah go check it out please!**_

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PM ME! TALK WITH ME ABOUT THE STORY, I LOVE TO TALK TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ THEM!**_

 _ **BE SURE TO READ MY ON-GOING FF: Shatter Of Silence**_

 _ **PS: SHATTER OF SILENCE HAS GOTTEN GREAT REVIEW SO FAR! CHECK IT OUT I REALLY RECOMMEND IT!**_

 _ **ASK ME QUESTIONS… CAUSE WHY NOT**_

 _ **QUESTIONS FOR YOU!**_

 _ **\- WHAT DID YOU LIKE**_

 _ **-WHO'S YOUR FAV RWBY CHARACTER**_

 _ **SUGGEST STUFF TO ME! STORY IDEA'S… ANYTHING**_

 _ **THANKS**_


End file.
